


My world expanded

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Jon teaches Spencer about food and sex





	My world expanded

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme w. For finny91
> 
> Prompt: F: Food (ice cream)

Spencer blinked at Jon. “Really? With ice cream?”

Jon smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Yep. And it was awesome.”

“Why? Ice cream would be sticky and cold,” Spencer wrinkled his nose.

Jon laughed. “Live a little Spence!”

“I’m in a rock band. How’s that not living?”

“True, but you have to be open to more things that have to do with sex.”

Spencer blushed and looked down. “I’ve never had sex,” he mumbled.

“Really? Huh. I thought William….”

“Oh, he tried. But I convinced him otherwise.”

“That would explain why he avoided the bus for like a week.”

Spencer nodded. “Plus, I think Ryan talked to him.”

“That totally explains it.” Jon looked at Spencer speculatively. “Never, huh?”

Spencer blushed again and shook his head.

“Not even a kiss?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s a crime!” Jon leaned over and kissed Spencer. Spencer moaned and climbed onto Jon’s lap. Jon pulled away and said, “Whoa! Wait a minute!”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Sure, but let’s go slow.” Jon kissed him again and set Spencer on the floor. “Let’s go make out in front of William. It’ll drive him crazy.”

Spencer beamed and pulled Jon out the door.


End file.
